a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductance rotating electric machine used as motors or generators.
b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rotating electric machine that needs sine waveform magnetic field in an air gap portion employs a distributed winding as a winding method. For example, in an inductance motor illustrated in FIGS. 18 and 19, a stator S is arranged to surround an outer circumference of a rotor R, and core portions SC1 that extend radially in a rib-shape are formed at a laminated core of an armature constituting the stator S. A coil SL is superposed shifting slot SC2 created between the radial rib-like core portions. This method in which the coil SL is superposed shifting the slots, however, makes it difficult to wind the coil and also requires longer winding. Thus, the winding height H1 may be higher.
Global environmental issues have become serious recently, requiring energy-saving and power-saving as a first priority. Environmental issues are especially dominated by the issue of power consumption, and motors consume more than half of the available power. For this reason, it is very important to increase motor efficiency and decrease loss (of power) as much as possible. Also, the same consideration is given to generators that generate electric power.